legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Reaver (chapter)
Walkthrough article |image= |caption= |game= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) }} Plot With Melchiah´s gift, Raziel returns to the Sanctuary of the Clans. By phasing through the gate, Raziel gets inside the Sanctuary. He passes a former courtyard with double pools and stays in spectral to phase through all the gates on his way to the Pillars. Once there, he shifts back to the material realm and opens door leading to the inner chamber. As he steps through, the door suddenly closes and Raziel hears a familiar voice. Kain, is waiting for him at the Pillars and is not surprised by Raziel´s ruined appearance. Raziel questions what happened to his clan, to which Kain exclaims it his right to undo what he brought to life. Furious, Raziel accuses Kain of genocide. However, Kain is not moved by this and instead explains the hard choices he was forced to make, which influenced the outcome of the whole world. Seeing how his empire failed, Kain capitulates and challenges Raziel for a fight. He equips the Soul Reaver, sword cursed to steal the souls of its enemies, and teleports across the room. Raziel tries to keep up and manages to hit him with his claws three times. Angered, Kain disables Raziel with his bolt of energy and leaves him helpless in front of him. Knowing what would come next, Raziel shields his head from the upcoming impact of the blade. Kain flings the Reaver against Raziel and it shatters into pieces. Satisfied with the outcome as he would anticipate such outcome, Kain teleports away laughing. Too weak to maintain his physical form, Raziel involuntarily slips to the spectral realm. Surprised that he survived that the blade shattered, Raziel now finds the soul of the blade released from its corporeal prison and takes it. The Soul Reaver and reaver of souls bond together and the Soul Reaver now manifests from Raziel´s hand. The Elder tells Raziel the Soul Reaver will now sustain Raziel´s physical form indefinitely if he is at full health. Curious at what is happening, the ghost of Ariel reveals itself. Raziel and Ariel forge an alliance based on their hatred towards Kain. Ariel offers Raziel her advice that he should visit the Silenced Cathedral to the East. Raziel then departs the Sanctuary and on his way out, the voice of the Elder God speaks to him, revealing that his brother Zephon is located in the East. Notes Gallery SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-001.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-002.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-003.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-004.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-005.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-006.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-007.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-008.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-009.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-010.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-011.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-012.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-013.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-014.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-015.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-016.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-017.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-018.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-019.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-020.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-021.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-022.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-023.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-024.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-025.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-026.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-027.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-028.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-029.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-030.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-031.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-032.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-033.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-034.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-035.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-036.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-037.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-038.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-039.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-040.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-041.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-042.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-043.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-A-KainEncounter-044.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-001.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-002.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-003.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-004.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-005.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-006.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-007.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-008.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-009.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-010.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-011.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-012.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-013.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-014.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-015.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-016.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-017.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-018.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-019.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-020.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-021.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-022.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-023.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-024.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-025.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-026.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-027.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-028.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-029.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-030.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-031.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-032.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-033.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-034.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-035.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-036.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-037.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-038.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-039.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-040.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-041.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-042.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-043.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-044.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-045.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-046.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-047.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-048.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-049.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-050.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-051.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-052.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-053.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-054.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-055.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-056.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-057.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-058.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-059.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-060.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-061.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-062.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-063.png SR1-Cutscene-Chapter-4-B-KainDefeat-064.png See also *the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] *The Sanctuary of the Clans *The Pillars of Nosgoth *The Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver) *Kain (Soul Reaver Pillars boss) *The Soul Reaver *The Wraith Blade * The Pillars script at Nosgothic Realm References Browse Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Soul Reaver